frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
138 – The Instance: Together Again And Live From The Hot Tub
Big News Of The Week We’re Going On A Spectral Safari Don’t miss Upper Deck’s “Spectral Safari,” a global, one-day World of Warcraft Miniatures Game tournament at select hobby stores on March 14 and 15, 2009. The victor of each individual tournament will bag one of the biggest World of Warcraft trophies, a Spectral Tiger Loot card! In addition to the first–place prize, high-level finishers will receive minis boosters. Plus, a Red Bearon Loot card will be a door prize at each location. And if that’s not enough, every participant from around the world will automatically be entered into a drawing to have the World of Warcraft character he or she plays online made into a mini. Visit WoWMinis.com for more information or to find a location near you. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Read Warcraft Legends. Please. We Won’t Even Charge You. That’s right, TokyoPop has decided to post Warcraft Legends volumes 1 and 2 on their website for you to read for free. They’re posting a new section of each volume every weekday until March 17th, when Warcraft Legends Volume 3 goes on sale all around the world. What A Long, Strange Trip It Ain’t Gonna Be Only a few days ago, Bornakk reported on the WoW forums that “Brew of the Year is no longer required for the Brewmaster meta-achievement. The achievement is still there, just not part of the meta-achievement. We should be putting a new achievement into the meta that just requires you to sign up for the Brew of the Year club, not to drink all 12 of them.” He also said “We do plan to add Noblegarden to the Long Strange Trip meta achievement, so be ready to rock when that starts.” We decided to look into it, and while the first bit sounds like your Meta-Meta-Achievement reward – The faster_than_epic Violet Proto Drake – is even closer to a reality, don’t jump to conclusions. The Noblegarden achievements are many and varied. They include: -Finding and wearing the Elegant Dress, which in previous years was an extremely rare drop from the eggs in the starter zones. -Eating 100 Nobelgarden Chocolates during the celebration, which is not unlikely so much as boring, if that’s the only reason you’re eating them. -The Sunday’s Finest achievement, which requires that you find both the white tuxedo shirt and the black tuxedo pants in eggs. Get ready to fight over eggs with everyone else on your realm. Noblegarden is set to start on April 12, and run for one week. Town Cryer Rufus writes: I want to run a guild but am having a lot of frustrations when trying to recruit people. My questions are: What kinds of things can I do to recruit good members more often? How do I get my members to stay in the guild longer and try it out? Do you think being on alliance makes a difference as to the maturity of the average player? Does anyone else feel like their server is empty? Should I consider changing servers? Shooter writes: I play a Night Elf Hunter on FireTree. I have a probLem with hunter aspects. I use all my action bars and still don’t have the space for all my aspects and moves! I seen Paladins with there Auras in little spaces above the action bars . My Question is why don’t Hunters Have the spaces for there aspects above there pets attacks? Would It take up to much room or what? Drop Of The Week What Gear Do You Wish For? Gear wishlist generates a, well, gear wishlist for a World of Warcraft™ character. The character’s Armory class and talents select an item ranking from several (mostly external) sources such as Wowhead, Lootrank, and MaxDPS. Gear wishlist is meant to be simple and is NOT configurable! It uses each source’s default rankings, so you big theorycrafters may not find it the most exciting tool in your box, but we found it to be a lot of fun! Category:The Instance